


Fairy Tale

by Ven1990



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Babysitting, Bedtime Stories, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Implied Relationships, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Post Ending E, Seriously let my precious children be happy, Short One Shot, Some angst, indirect spoilers, seriously there are spoilers play the game, some mild language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ven1990/pseuds/Ven1990
Summary: Some time after awaking together after the events of Ending E, the androids A2, 2B, and 9S begin living peaceful lives. While helping Pascal with the reformation of his village 9S is left to watch over a child mechine lifeform on his own. The child requests a bedtime story before it’s sleep cycle, and 9S tells him the only story he can...





	Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> My first story to be uploaded here. I made it originally on Twitter and posted it there originally, but I’m revamping it to make sure everything is perfect. I’m no longer active on that twitter but if you for some reason think I stole this from there I’ll go prove it’s me.

After the fall of the tower 9S, A2, and 2B woke from their comatose state and began traveling together. After some time they started helping the amnesiac Pascal begin reforming his village. Leaving 9S in a situation he wasn’t ready for. Watching after a machine child.

“This is such a drag.” He thinks to himself with a child in his lap clinging to him. “Where the hell are the others? They think just because I’m good with kids they can run off who knows where.”

“Mister!!!!” The child spoke in its garbled machine voice.

“Ah...?! Yeah what’s wrong?” He asked looking towards the tiny machine in his lap.

“I’m tired and it’s close to bed time.” He told the android.

“But you have a perfectly functional and stable power source. How are you tired?” 9S pointed out.

“It’s almost time for my sleep cycle.” He explained to the android. “Tell me a story! Please? A fairy tale like Mister Pascal. Pleeeeeease?!”

“Oh boy... I... I don’t know... my saved files on old human fairytales is limited at best.” He told the child. “If I was only still connected to the bunker I could pull something from there but... wait I’m sure pascal must have a book on that subject.”

“I already heard all the ones in Mister Pascal’s books. I want a new one!” The child pleaded.

“Geez...” He sighed before thinking things over. “I can’t make up a story on the spot. Hmmm what to do....?”

He puzzled over it in his sharp mind focusing a bit more processing power to it. Finally he came to the only solution he could. With his general knowledge of what fairytales are like he would tell the child a personal story.

“Ok but bare with me, I’m not some great story teller... let’s see once upon a time...”

Once upon a time, there was a large kingdom. This kingdom had many people, ones that fought war after war. Eternally caught in conflict. All for the sake of the great gods in the sky. One of the rulers of this kingdom, a beautiful queen, kept a dark secret from the rest of the kingdom. A secret that would possibly end the fighting but also break the citizens of the kingdom if they knew...

“What was the secret?” The child quarried.

“That the gods in the sky where all dead.” 9S replied.

She kept this secret for many many years, but one day a curious... ummm... prince almost discovered the secret. Afraid of the truth getting out, the Queen sent out her best Assassin to silence the prince...

“What is a assassin?” The child asked confused by the word.

“Someone... someone who’s job it is to kill others.” He then explained.

“Oh no! The assassin killed the prince?” The child exclaimed.

“Well actually...” 9S continued.

Since the prince wasn’t aware of the secret yet, the assassin simply waited and monitored him for the queen. The prince and the assassin started working together, traveling together, fighting along side one another. The two became the closest of friends. Until the day the prince grew too close to uncovering the secret. And the assassin was left with no choice but to kill him...

“Ohhhhh so the prince died?” The child asked with a sad tone

“Not quite.” 9S continued.

The queen used a special spell to keep the prince alive. Erasing his memories however in the process. Thus it continued on and on. The prince and the assassin grow close, the assassin is forced to kill him. No matter what the assassin did to deter the prince, it would alway end the same way...

“Eeeee... the assassin must have been so sad.” The child added.

“.... yeah... yeah I’m sure she was.” 9S said agreeing.

The cycle continued on and on. As endless as all the war. Until finally something changed. A illness swept across the kingdom, killing most of its citizens including the queen. Without her magic anyone that died would stay dead. Only this time the one who died was the assassin. She was killed by the black knight right before the prince’s eyes...

“...!!” The machine child gasped.

Angered by his friend’s death, the prince swore vengeance on the knight. Chasing the knight and killing everyone in his path as he did so. As he continued on he learned everything, that the gods where long dead, that he and everyone where made to die, and of the assassin’s true role in his life. Something he had already come to suspect long ago. The prince was going mad with grief and rage. So many of his friends where dying over and over and he just blamed all of it on the knight and his enemies. The queen whom he admired, the happy girl who loved flowers, the peaceful scholar, the lonely boy turned into weapon, the twin girls that could never find peace, the stern but kind woman that just wanted a family of her own. And of course the one he was closest to, the assassin. The person he grew to—

“What’s wrong?” The child asked looking up to 9S.

“...!” 9S felt his cheeks and found a clear liquid flowing down his face from his eyes.

He didn’t know when, but at some point he started crying. They were not real tears, just a function to farther imitate humanity. However the sensation made him want to close his eyes and clenched his chest. He set the machine child down and looked him in the eye.

“I think that’s enough for now.” He told the child.

“Ah! But I wanna hear the end first!” The child cried. “Is the prince gonna be ok?”

“This story... it keeps getting sadder... are you sure?” He asked.

“Yes! Please, please!” The machine told him.

“Alright...” 9S said before continuing.

After all that the prince finally caught up to the knight. He was told that the only reason the knight killed the assassin was because she was ill with the sickness that was infesting the kingdom. And the assassin I trusted the protection of the kingdom, and the prince, to the knight as she was killed by the knight in an act of mercy. However, this did nothing to quell the prince’s rage. Despite the fact it went against his fiend’s last wishes, the prince fought the knight in a battle to the death. In the end however, both the prince and the knight fell. After all it was their purpose to die...

“That’s so sad! Why did they all have to die? Couldn’t they have done something to prevent it?” The child asked.

“No it was never going to change much. But the story isn’t over yet. Just one more part...” He told him.

It was then the horses that belonged to the prince and the assassin, took their bodies to a spring. It was then that gathering all the prayers of the people of the kingdom that still lived, that a miracle happened. There the prince, the assassin, and even the knight where healed. But they slept waiting for many years to be revived, waiting on and on for a new start...

“Ah did they wake up? Did they live happily ever after.” The child asked with an almost distinguishable sound of concern.

“I don’t know. Maybe if you and everyone else prays hard enough they will. Then they can have their happy ending.” 9S said as he patted the robot’s head. “Now its time for your sleep cycle, ok?”

“Ok... just one more thing. What where their names?” The child asked.

“Oh ahhhh... well I don’t...” 9S rambled.

“Oh I remember that story.” A third voice spoke up from behind 9S.

He turned to see 2B standing behind him. Making him flinch at the thought of how much she over heard. The other android walked passed him however, lifting the machine child up and setting them in a proper safe place for them to power down. With a pat on the head and a smile so small you’d miss it for sure if you weren’t paying attention to her, she gave the answer to the little machine.

“If I remember right, that prince was named Nines.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’d love some feed back as I have never written any stories for the DrakeNieR universe and would like to do much more.


End file.
